symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda Katsaros
Esmeralda Katsaros is an OC created by Hikari. She is a gentle soul and is really good at combat, but is weird to many people since she says that she can see ghosts. She appears as a main character in Senki Zesshou Symphogear U ''and ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear S. Profile * Full Name: Esmeralda Katsaros * Race: Human * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Height: 4'9 * Three Sizes: B73/W49/H58 * Blood Type: O * Nationality: Greek American Etymology Esmeralda (エスメラルダ) is a Greek name meaning the gemstone "Emerald". Katsaros (カサロス) is a Greek surname meaning "curly" History History In Senki Zesshou Symphogear U Childhood Meeting the Users Becoming a User Personality Gentle girl that is very weird to many people. She says that she has the power to see ghosts and spirits that rome in places, haunted or not. She also gets a bit judgemental when she talks about peoples actions and what the monsters or ghosts will think of it. Though acting really weird to many, she is a positive girl with a gentle soul. She loves to be around friends and loves to help. She is really tough in combat and hates when people treat her like a child which is shown in her personality. Note: She does see ghosts!! Appearance In civilian, she wears a white half shirt, with a black shirt under. The black shirt is a tank-top, that goes down to her hips. The white shirt is also a tank top, but has one of the shoulders shown, with the shoulder having the strap on it. The white shirt goes down to her stomach. She also wears green shorts that goes down to her things. They are ripped at the top of her thighs. She wears green flip-flops. Her is long, curly, black hair, put up into a ponytail. In transformed, TBA Relationships Family *'Cleo Katsaros' *'Zachariah Katsaros' *'Hagen Katsaros' Friends *Tamashi Hikari *Ahashita Lucia *Cagliostro *Prelati Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Mahbubi Pasha tron Abilities Since she is the user of the Pasha Relic/Symphogear, she has anti-noise armor to attack Noise and save the land. However, she requires LiNKER to fight. Her armored gear is a big white staff/septer. Attacks *'SLASHING✖SPIRIT' ''-' TBA *'''BOOGEYMAN✖'BATTLE '- TBA *'OPPOSING'✖'PHANTOM' - TBA *'POLTERGEIST'✖'CRUSADE' - TBA *'VORTEX'✖'WARFARE '- TBA * Superb Song - She is able to sing a Zesshou that causes a big circle that comes from her shoot out destroying the noise out at her. The circle goes out for about 50 miles destroying noise where is goes. This comes at a price of taking her life. Songs Solo *'SUPERNATURAL' *'Spirit INFINITE' *'Power Unlocked' *'Extremely Dark!' Duet Group Quotes "I see Ghosts...." - Her Catchphrase Trivia * Her birthday is September 30th. (Libra) * She has the power to see ghosts. * Her Battle Music Genre is a mix of Piano and Dark Wave * Her songs are based off old horror music. * Her favorite food is Diples, a Greek Desert. * Her least favorite food is Moussaka, a greek meal. Gallery Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users